A Night To Remember
by MidknightWolf
Summary: What starts out as a fiasco soon turns into an unforgettable night of love and passion between Zero and Iris. Rated M for lemons. Megaman X oneshot. PWP/NSFW


**The following is a non-profit, fan based work. All Megaman X characters are copyright of CAPCOM. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**A Night To Remeber**

Zero laid sprawled out on his bed, watching television. There was nothing really good on at 7:30 PM, except for documentaries. So he decided he'd rather sit and watch something about nature then do his report on the last mission. Zero and X's last mission was the kind of mission that would be considered suicide for anybody else but them. There were pits of spikes, relentless enemy drones, and not to mention the fact that the structure was collapsing around them the whole time. Needless to say, when they returned they were quite injured. Iris nearly had a heart attack when she saw just how much damage Zero had taken. But she was able to stay optimistic during his long repair session by remebering that no matter how much punishment Zero took, he could always deal out double the amount to the enemy. But, I digress.

"The Sasquatch is often seen roaming the most north eastern woods of the montainous regions..." the TV announcer drolled on. Zero was finding this program surprisingly interesting. There was just something about a big hairy ape monster stalking in the woods that appealed to him. Maybe it was the idea that it could put up quite a fight.

Meanwhile, X was sitting in his room, watching the exact same program. Unfortunately, he wasn't as intrigued as Zero was. In fact, he was a little freaked out. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the beast had killed human beings before, which clashed with his idea of peace between humanity and the rest of the world. There was a sudden noise emitting from outside his room, and it sounded quite aggressive. X walked over to his peephole and looked out, only to see a large, black furry figure trying to open his door. X quickly grabbed his phone and dialed for Zero.

"Layer, for the last time I don't want to come over to your room, you fucking slut!", Zero yelled into the reciever, "Oh! Hey, X! Sorry, just having some girl troubles lately. Hey, are you watching this documentary on Sasquatch? This thing's pretty awesome!" Zero laughed.

"Forget the TV, Zero! I think there's one right outside my door!", X frantically whispered, "It's trying to break into my room!"

Zero logged into his computer and checked the security camera system. His eyes went wide as he checked Hall C-3, the very hall X's room was located in.

"Holy shit, X! You're right! Stay there and don't move! I'm on my way!" Zero instructed as he hung up and grabbed his Z-Saber from it's holster. He took off running down the hallway, sprinting around each corner until he reached C-3. He skidded to a stop and slowly tip-toed up to the sasquatch. He powered up his Z-Saber and began to slash violently at the beast. It began to shout and howl as Zero hacked off pieces of it's fur, one by one. X burst through the door and fired a large ball of energy from his X-Buster, which collided with the monster's face and exploded on impact.

"Ha-ha! We got him X!" Zero exclaimed triumphantly. "See, you were scared for nothing! These big furry douchebags aren't all that tough."

"Owwwww...why did you guys just go ballistic on me?" groaned a familiar voice.

"Holy shit, X! He can talk!" Zero said in shock.

"That's because 'he' is Axl." X moaned as he slapped his hand to his forehead. Zero then lifted the fur covering off the groaning lump on the floor and revealed the beat-up body of Axl, their comrade and partner.

"Axl! What the hell do you think you're doing scaring X like that? Even worse, you made me miss the end of the documentary!" Zero scolded him.

"Ohhh...my aching everything...", Axl continued to groan in pain.

"Oh, walk it off, ya Mary Sue!" Zero shouted as he kicked Axl in the stomach.

It was now 8:00 PM, and Zero was back in his room after sorting out the fiasco with Axl, who was now in the infermary. He was tired and ready to sleep, but something was keeping him up.

"Perhaps,", he thought, "I should pay Iris a little visit." Zero got up and began to pull out some things from his closet. Some scented candles, chocolate covered strawberries, and the like. He spent the next hour or so tiding up his room and preparing it for when he would bring her back for a little quality time. God knows he needed it after the hectic week it had been.

Zero checked his watch. It was now 9:21 PM. He knew now would be the perfect time to visit Iris, because she would be just finishing up her work and looking for a little stress release. He finally made it to Hall G-5, and was standing at the door to Iris' room. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Iris asked from behind the door.

"It's me Iris, Zero. I came to visit." he explained.

"Um...this is kind of a bad time...I'm...not decent." she told him, with a clear tone of embarassment in her voice.

Zero then did something that was completely out of the ordinary, he barged in and found Iris standing in the middle of the room, with no skirt covering her swimsuit like garment. Zero could see part of her bare legs, and her shoulders were completely uncovered as well. Iris' cheeks were completely red with embarassment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Did I tell you to come in here? No! You just decide to barge in anyway, though!"

"I'm sorry, Iris! I don't know what came over me! Just keep your voice down, okay? Your brother could hear you. Hell, the whole fricking base probably heard you!" Zero pleaded and apologized.

"Well, you caught me with my skirt off, might as well tell me what you want." Iris sighed. Zero then did something completely out of the ordinary again, and grabbed Iris' hand and began to lead her out of her room.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Where are we going?" she asked, confused as to why Zero was being so forward. Well, more forward than he usually was.

"To my room. I've got a surprise for you." he explained.

"Hang on! If we're going to be alone, then I better take this!" Iris said as she grabbed a small red bag off the floor and walked out with her hand in Zero's. They quickly ran down the halls, trying to get to Zero's room before anyone saw them. Suddenly, Iris stopped in her tracks. She heard the familar whistling of her brother, Colonel. She knew she would be dead meat if he caught her with Zero so scantitly clad.

"Iris, what's the matter?" asked Zero as she frantically opened the nearest supply closet door and yanked Zero inisde. She shut the door and prayed that Colonel wouldn't need any supplies at the moment. The two stood there in the dark for several minutes, holding each other close before the whistling faded away down the hall.

"What was all that about, anyway?" Zero asked.

"My brother was coming down the hall. You know he would've killed us both if we had been caught.", she explained.

"Well, then it's a good thing you dragged us in here when you did.", he thanked her. Suddenly, it seemed that they were pressed right up against each other. They both began to breathe heavily as their mouth's moved closer together.

"Z...Zero...", she softly whispered as their lips met in a wet kiss of passion, their eyes closed and their arms tightly wrapped around each other. Their lips stayed locked for a few minutes, until they parted to catch their breath and resumed the process again. After at least ten minutes, they finally parted lips and stepped out of the closet. Zero checked his watch, it was now 9:54 PM. Zero took Iris by the hand again as they went running back to his room in Hall A-7. Having reached their destination, Zero opened the door and walked in with Iris. He pressed a few buttons and a loud 'BEEP-BEEP' sound went off, signifying that the door was now locked.

Zero led Iris over to his bed, covering her eyes in order to not reveal the surprise. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait, I should probably shower first." Iris said. Zero then turned her around, still covering her eyes, and led her into the bathroom door. He handed her the little red bag she had taken from her room and shut the door.

As the water ran down Iris' body, she felt the stress of a week's worth of work being washed away. She hoped her time alone with Zero tonight would be pleasureable, for the both of them. She finished up her shower and stepped out, taking a towel and rubbing it all over her sopping wet body to remove the water. Once she felt her skin was dry enough, she reached into the little red bag and pulled out a pair of sky blue lingerie with flower designs laced into the fabric. Taking the bra in hand, she slid the straps over her forearms, and then slowly pushed her breasts into the cups of the garment, and finished by sliding the straps onto her shoulders and hooking the two ends together. She then took the panties in hand and put her feet into the leg holes, sliding the garment up her legs and onto her thighs, where they rested. Iris looked at her self in the mirror and admired her body. Her breasts were perky and moderately large, and turning around she noticed her derriere was nice and plump. Just the way Zero liked it.

Iris stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in only her sky blue lingerie and leaning against the doorframe with her arms behind her head.

"Hello, my darling Zero." she cooed. Zero's eyes went wide and his nether regions went large, so to speak. He rose up from the bed, revealing the surprise of a bed covered in a velvet red blanket, with soft white pillows and covered in roses. The kind of bed you'd expect to see in a honeymoon suite. Zero scooped Iris up in his arms as if he was carrying her over the threshold and gently laid her down on the bed. Taking a box of chocolate covered strawberries in hand, he laid beside her. He took two cups of steaming hot coco out of the microwave that he had put on during her shower. He handed one to her and began to feed the chocolate covered strawberries to her. Iris closed her eyes and slowly slid her mouth over the fruit until she bit down and took it from Zero's hand. She continued to do this as Zero kept feeding the strawberries to her. He then put his hands on her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders. He then pressed his lips to hers once again, with just as much if not more passion than before. Zero moved his hands up her back until he found the sweet spot. He began to rub her back in a soft, slow, circulaur motion. Iris moaned in pleasure and smiled as Zero continued to move forward. Iris decided she wanted him now, and reached behind his back and pushed the button on the back of his armor. A large hissing sound and smoke emmitted as the pieces of Zero's armor fell off and rolled onto the ground. Zero was now completely naked, and he was determined to do the same to Iris.

He moved his hands up to the back of her bra, and swiftly undid the hooks. Iris grabbed the bra off her chest and threw it to the ground. Zero reached into the strings that were holding the panties to her thighs and slid them off, and threw them to the ground as well. Zero lunged at Iris' neck and passionately kissed it. Iris began to gasp with pleasure as Zero moved his hand down to her womanhood and began to move his fingers in and out of it.

"My, my Iris. You're getting quite wet." he uttered in a deep, sexy tone of voice. Iris purred and spread her legs as far apart as she could get them. Zero took his fingers out of her, and then entered her with all his manhood. Iris gasped as he did so, wrapping her legs around him. Zero continued to increase her pleasure by licking and sucking on her nipples, making them hard and erect. Iris was now so engrossed in the pleasure of the moment she couldn't think about anything else other than finishing what they had started. Zero began to thrust harder and harder as Iris' vaginal wall tightened around his penis, signaling her orgasm. With the force of Iris' orgasm coming down around him, Zero pushed even harder.

"Oh god, Zero! I'm going to...aahhhhhhhh!" she cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her and Zero came, spilling buckets worth of his seed into her. Finally, it was over and they just sat there for a few minutes gasping and trying to catch their breath. Zero pulled out of her and laid down beside her. He took the velvet red blanket and draped it over them.

"Thank you, Zero. I needed that." Iris said, still coming back to her senses after the explosion of pleasure that had taken place in her body.

"I'm glad, I think we both did Iris. Let's sleep now." Zero said as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. Iris buried her face in his chest and left out a sigh of happiness. Zero looked over at the clock. 11:59 PM. One minute to midnight.

"Heh heh, that's a new record." he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and joined Iris in the land of dreams.

_THE END_


End file.
